


Dream Or Vision?

by TheKeyboardPoet



Series: The Alternate Story Of Cronus & His Family [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Cronus was haunted by the same dreams every night, and only one person has an answer for this....
Relationships: Cronus/Rhea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: The Alternate Story Of Cronus & His Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080494
Kudos: 2





	Dream Or Vision?

Cronus woke up out of sudden from his sleep. Every night, that "dream" always haunted him. He wondered why this dream kept repeating itself, and he couldn't take it anymore. He must find a solution for this.

He glanced at the right side of him. Someone was sleeping peacefully next to him. Someone who he loved so much. Cronus gave her a kiss on her forehead before walked away from the bed. A faint smile was formed on her lips.

....

Cronus now was sitting alone near a rocky cliff. His eyes stared at the countless stars in the night sky, with only sounds of waves echoing in his ears.

"Couldn't sleep tonight?"

Cronus was shocked when he heard that voice. When he turned his face to the right, it's Chronos, the primordial deity of time. He was seen holding a strange wand in his hand.

"Chronos?" his eyebrows raised in shock. Since when did he appeared next to him?

"Sorry for disturbing you, but i sense that you got some problem" Chronos said.

"Ye...yes" Cronus reluctantly nodded.

"That dream...it haunts you every night, right?" Chronos asked.

"Yes" Cronus answered.

"I'm sorry to say this but, that dream is not ordinary one. It's vision of your future" Chronos said with a grim tone.

"Are you serious?" Cronus became worried.

"Visions of future never wrong, but it also depends on the which path you choose" Chronos explained.

"But let's say, if i defeated my father, but i didn't ascend the throne, will i never succumb to madness?" Cronus asked.

Unfortunately, Chronos raised himself from the ground before walked away from him. Noticing this, Cronus quickly followed him from behind.

"Wait, you didn't answer my question!" Cronus shouted.

Chronos stopped walking before turned his face behind, facing Cronus.

"Your future with Rhea will much more brighter" Chronos said "But if you refuse to ascend the throne, then someone will take up your place and become mad like what will happen to you in your vision"

"Who?" Cronus asked.

"You already know him. Someone who hates you so much in his life" Chronos replied.

The end.


End file.
